<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spend The Night by startrekkingaroundasgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782986">Spend The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard'>startrekkingaroundasgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bad Flirting, Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Anthony tries to take the leap and charm the visiting Lord Steven to his bed. However every time he finds himself flustered and makes a fool of himself. When he is on the verge of giving up, his faithful chamberlain Jarvis steps up and pushes the two together. </p><p>TSBMIV - K5: Worst Case Scenario</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spend The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a stand alone fic or as a continuation of my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083332">My Favourite Day Dream </a>where Tony and his wife are both gay and married only for power and status.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony shifted between his feet, the perfect grain of the wooden door mocking him. He wouldn’t knock again, not when he had already tried for an answer three times. His dear wife was obviously mistake about Lord Steven’s affections and he wasn’t inclined to answer then Anthony wouldn’t make a fool of himself any longer.</p><p>The flickering torches that lined the hallway seemed to laugh at the silence and Anthony sighed. Gathering what was left of his dignity, Anthony straightened his robe and headed back to his own chambers. The heavy door creaked as he fell against the surface, pushing it open with his entire body and a drama that made his faithful chamberlain Jarvis roll his eyes from across the room.</p><p>The man, his dearest friend since childhood, rose from his chair and turned down the bed, silent in his judgement as Anthony paced heavily back and forth past the window. It was five laps before he asked, “What weighs on your mind tonight, sire?”</p><p>    “Only my eternal suffering,” Anthony groaned, arm draping over his eyes as he collapsed onto his bed. He indulged in his melancholy, spewed ancient poems that cited doomed love and unhappy endings while Jarvis stoked the fire, absolutely ignoring every word. The heat from the flames did little to mend his sorrowed heart (although felt tremendously nice to his chilly feet) and Anthony’s sigh only deepened as he thought how his wife must be having a wonderful escape with her red headed lover.</p><p>Three days they’d been gone and in that time he had mustered the courage to address Steven in private once. That itself had been a disaster. They met in the gardens, although to claim it was a matter of fate would be a lie; Anthony had watched Steven from his window, guessed his course, and raced down to ‘fortuitously’ cross paths. The pair walked among the blossoming trees in peaceful silence until they reached the rose garden.</p><p>There, Anthony had suddenly found himself alone with the man of his affections and, regretfully, panicked. When Steven, mistaking the privacy for an invitation – hardly his mistake, seeing how it that had been the full intention – stepped forward and closed the space between them, reached for Anthony’s hand, turned those beautiful blue eyes on him… Anthony all but leapt back over the bench and spent the next hour spewing nonsense about the latest agricultural techniques.</p><p>Ever the gentleman, Steven had sat on the ground, elbow perched on the bench, and stared up at Anthony with nothing but softness, given him his full attention until the sun began to set. It had been a pleasant afternoon but the shame and embarrassment still weighed on Anthony’s shoulders two days later.</p><p>Tugging on the sleeves of his shirt, Anthony moaned, “I will never find my happiness.”</p><p>It was at that point that Jarvis had enough. Astute as ever, or maybe Anthony was simply less subtle than he thought, Jarvis said, “Enough! I send for Lord Steven and end both our misery this instant.”</p><p>     “Why would he answer your calls when I stood upon his doorstep and this evening knocked thrice for his attention, only to be met with silence?”</p><p>Jarvis raised an eyebrow, the simple movement conveying both amusement and despair. He knew better than to call his Lord pathetic, but Anthony feared it would not stop the thought from settling in his mind. “Perhaps,” he suggested. “Because his Lordship has been down in the great hall all evening with his troops and was not present to receive you earlier. And if you ever ate outside of your study, you might have seen him there.”</p><p>    “Oh.”</p><p>    “Indeed. So, shall I call a page to fetch for him or are you content to wallow all eve on your own?”</p><p>    “No, no. Allow him his evening with his men. I shall catch him in the morrow over breakfast.”</p><p>It seemed impossible that Jarvis’s eyebrows could go any further up his forehead but he managed it. “I cannot recall the last time you ate breakfast, sire. Certainly not without the Lady of the house to drag you down to the halls. Lord Steven will be long gone by the time you grace the tables.”</p><p>    “Just because you are right, old friend, does not give you leniency to mock me.”</p><p>Jarvis’s expression softened and he perched on the edge of the bed, folding a cloth in his lap as the fire crackled. “I speak without malice, Anthony. I merely wish to see you happy. I assure you that Lord Steven will return your favour but only if you reach out to him. If you wish to hide behind excuses that is your prerogative but do not expect sympathy when it he leaves and it is of no fault but your own.”</p><p>Anthony mulled on Jarvis’s words as he drew him a bath. He knew every word to be true, and understood it came from a place of love, but it took him a long while to accept them. However, when he did, the lord knew exactly what had to be done. He could wait on this no longer, and would never sleep if he did not address these long standing feelings before Steven and his party moved on.</p><p>Without the command needing to be spoken, Jarvis nodded his understanding and slipped away while Anthony sank into the warm bath. The heat of the water soothed his muscles, drew the dark negativity from his mind. The soft petal fragrance filled his large chambers and reminded him of the unfortunate events in the rose garden.</p><p>Suddenly this did not seem the wisest idea. But then again… What was the worst that could happen? If all were to go against him, and the worst case scenario come true, then Lord Steven might walk into his chambers, take one look at Anthony and laugh at the implication. He was too kind a man to throw slurs or try and cut him with harsh words. Steven would, most likely, duck out quietly and leave before the sun rose.</p><p>However if this proceeded the way Anthony hoped it might… Well, he might finally get the long overdue loving he deserved and all would be well with the world. As the warm water washed over him, Anthony thought of Steven’s strong hands and impossibly chiselled abdomen, truly a gift from the gods. Heat climbed up his neck and desire swirled within him as he imagined Steven grabbing his hips, their lips together, bodies flush as he pressed into him…</p><p>Sitting up straight, Anthony decided that, on balance, it was most definitely worth the risk of humiliation for what else might come of this instead.</p><p>His imagination calming, Anthony sunk further into his bath and closed his eyes, the peaceful popping of the fire slowly cleansing his mind. He sipped on his wine, a gift from Steven’s court in repayment for his hospitality, and allowed the alcohol to ease his thoughts even further. A pleasant buzz rolled over him, just enough to quieten the last remaining worries, when he heard a gentle rap against the door.</p><p>    “Enter!”</p><p>Steven strode in, head high, in a striped down version of his usual attire. His gaze swept the room, the warm light of the fire illuminating the soft curve of his lips as he catalogued Anthony’s book collections and displayed artefacts of the realm, before the lord turned towards the bathtub. His eyes grew momentarily wide before he steadied his expression, settling for a soft, knowing smile. Bowing his head, Steven said, “My Lord.”</p><p>    “My Lord,” Anthony repeated, gesturing to the velvet chair not feet from his tub. He raised the decanter of wine, offering the invitation before he could talk himself out of it. “Join me.”</p><p>    “I do not believe we will both fit in such a small tub,” Steven joked. He pulled the chair nearer, angling himself in the least subtle way. So far, so good, he guessed. Anthony wondered whether he too had been drinking or if he had grown tired of waiting for him to take the leap.</p><p>Steven’s gaze remained firmly on his face, no matter how much Anthony swirled his hands in the water, hoping to entice it lower. That was when he caught the glint in the lord’s eyes and realised the game he’s inadvertently walked right into. For the first time, there was no doubt in his mind that Steven was interested – certainly not with the way he continued to pull at his breeches – but the challenge to make the move remained his.</p><p>He truly did have the most fantastic eyes, Anthony thought. He held Steven’s gaze far longer than was necessary before catching himself. This was ridiculous. He simply could not go through with it after all. Hiding behind a cough, Anthony ducked beneath the water, silently screamed then emerged. He ran his hands through his dark hair and muttered, “I should exit before I shrivel to a prune. I apologise for wasting your time. Please, send for Jarvis on your way out.”</p><p>    “An unnecessary apology,” Steven replied. He rose from his chair and gathered the large linen towel from beside the fire. He opened it wide but did not lift it quite high enough to hide his smile. “Allow me to assist you, Anthony.”</p><p>    “I could not ask-”</p><p>    “Then do not. I assure you it will be quite my pleasure. Stand.”</p><p>Anthony’s body responded before his mind, water rolling from his body as he obeyed Steven’s command and stepped out the bath. He struggled to find his voice as Steven lowered himself to a kneel and began drying him with the warm towel. His strong hands spread around his thighs, the soft linen thin enough to feel every touch as Steven worked slowly upwards.</p><p>A sharp gasp fell from his mouth as Steven straightened, his lips, slightly parted as his tongue darted out, levelled with his hips. Those big blue eyes shining now, Steven looked up, entirely devoid of innocence, and asked, “Is everything okay, Anthony?”</p><p>He could only moan in response, every coherent thought leaving his mind as Steven’s hands brushed over his hardness. “I…”</p><p>    “Yes, my lord?” His hands stilled, the pressure of his fingers along the curve of his arse unfairly distracting. Met with stunned silence, Steven continued to pat Anthony dry, rising entirely to wipe away the dripping water from his chest and arms. “If you have had your fill of my company, you need only say.”</p><p>    “Don’t leave.” Anthony grabbed his wrist, finally finding his voice.</p><p>Steven’s smile grew wider and it was all Anthony could do not to kiss him breathless there and then. The towel fell to the ground and Steven cupped his face, strong thumbs brushing over his cheeks, bright eyes darkening with want. “Invite me to stay the night, Anthony.”</p><p>    “Please,” he breathed, lifting a hand to his chest. Steven’s pulse beat quick and strong beneath his fingers, the fire paling in comparison to the heat between them. His head was spinning from the rose petals and their sudden proximity and the very real chance that he hadn’t breathed since Steve first started to rub him down with the towel. His skin sparked everywhere Steven touched and there was but one single thought in his mind.</p><p>Anthony wetted his lips and whispered, “Steven, spend the night with me.”</p><p>    “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>